Nothing's Perfect
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Ore-sama demands to know why you won't go out with him. No one has ever rejected Ore-sama, he's perfect." "No one's perfect Atobe, not even you." Imperial Pair
1. Imperfect

**Disclaimer: **...Still don't own PoT

**Nothing's ****Perfect**

Everything in the expansive bedroom of Atobe Keigo, the narcissistic captain of the Hyoutei tennis club, was absolutely perfect. Not a spec of dust lay anywhere with the furnishings placed perfectly a look to them that made one think they were never even used. The whole room appeared almost like a picture, a perfect image that had been captured forever.

The large four poster bed in the center of the room was flawless with imported silk sheets of the best quality covered at the top in pillows made with some kind of expensive feathers. Pictures made from famous artists adorned the walls along with mirrors framed by gold or other such precious metals. Not a thing was out of place, no wrinkle in anything, not even a misplaced object.

If it was in Atobe's mansion it had to be perfect or it wasn't good enough to be there in the first place. Never would there be anything of inferior quality for only the best would do; words from Atobe Keigo himself.

Laid perfectly upon the imported silk sheets of the four poster bed was the narcissist his eyes closed deep in thought. The bucho of Seigaku was on his mind, the only thing on his mind, for nothing else was more important at the moment.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the only one to ever capture his heart and the only one to continuously break it time after time. Always did his heart ache around the other bucho even when he simply got a glance of him. Only Tezuka had a way of crushing him by doing nothing more then rejecting him...

Even though he was distressed Atobe looked perfect, the self proclaimed Ore-sama had always been perfect, no matter what the situation was. Always would he look perfect he _had_ to or he wouldn't be Ore-sama at all.

Prefect, that was a word to describe him. A word that he had always thought fit him impossibly well. But now he wasn't sure anymore for obviously he wasn't good enough for Tezuka or he wouldn't have rejected him in the first place. Though what more could he do to make himself desirable to him? His pride could only let him do so much.

Running a hand through his perfect silver hair he parted his lips to let a soft sigh leave them. How could someone reject him of all people? Everyone wanted him and he could have anyone he wanted. Except Tezuka, he seemed to be the only exception to the rule which made him want the other that much more.

However nothing would deter Atobe from getting what he wanted no matter what barrier stood in his way. He would make Tezuka love him in order to cause the ache inside of him to leave, the unfamiliar ache of rejection. The terrible feeling was eating away at him tearing a hole inside of him, a hole that he wanted gone, filled even.

"...Ore-sama will make Tezuka his..." Whispering to himself a promise he opened his perfect lids revealing at last his light hues. Glancing up at his ceiling without really seeing it a grin formed on his lips. Confidence would be the key or so he believed for all he had to go on was how he had always acted. This was too new for him to have a perfect plan all laid out.

But Atobe could do this, would do this, or he would forever feel that clench of his heart that spoke of rejection. For Tezuka was the only one worthy enough for him the only one he would even consider changing his perfect self for. No one but Tezuka could ever be worth his time, no one else could hope to compare.

* * *

The expansive limo owned unmistakably by Atobe Keigo pulled up at the entrance to Seishun Gakuen the door opening to reveal the owner in all his narcissistic glory. A smirk upon his elegant features he began to walk purposely towards the tennis courts a distinct goal in mind. 

Today he would make Tezuka love him or at the very least see that he was making a mistake by rejecting him. Nothing would stand in his way of achieving his goal especially not something as trivial as interrupting a tennis practice.

Since school had ended little less then an hour ago it came to no surprise to Hyoutei's bucho that the tennis team was having practice. Instead of simply waltzing in and pulling his Tezuka away from the practice Atobe stopped by the fence to watch.

Focusing his hues upon only Tezuka, the entire reason he was here, Atobe was reminded of just one of the reasons why he loved him. The Seigaku bucho was beautiful and in Atobe's eyes he was the only person that could possibly rival his own beauty.

Everything about Tezuka struck Atobe as being beautiful there was no doubt that he was handsome especially not with the way his presence made you look at him, respect him even. Not even the small fault of his glasses set back on his looks in fact they only enhanced them that much more.

A pang struck inside Atobe's chest by just looking at the other as that was all it took. Resolved that much more to make Tezuka love him he brushed off his clothes, ran a hand through his hair, and plastered a confident smirk on his lips.

With that the self proclaimed 'Ore-sama' walked right into the courts ignoring completely as people turned heads to stare at him. Approaching his entire reason for being there his smirk grew as he finally stopped in front of the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama has come here to speak with you," he said in his ever cocky voice locking his eyes dead on with the others.

Arching a brow slightly in what Atobe took to be curiosity Tezuka responded in his usual manner. "Then it can wait Atobe. If you haven't noticed were in the middle of practice."

Nodding his head curtly Atobe refused to let such a simple think stop the two of them from talking. "Yes Ore-sama has seen that though he will not wait for such a trivial thing to end," said the narcissist while making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

Wasting no more time on the useless subject the Hyoutei bucho more or less pulled the other away from the courts and back to his previous spot by the gates. Tezuka was clearly agitated judging by the way he was staring at him but Atobe didn't care right now.

"Ore-sama demands to know why you won't go out with him. No one else has ever rejected Ore-sama, he's perfect." Suddenly demanding an answer Atobe hadn't even thought about what he was going to say simply put he had cut to the chase.

Letting out a long sigh the other shook his head as if asking himself why he was even standing there. "...No one is perfect Atobe, not even you," spoke Tezuka in all his usual calmness fully shocking Atobe.

Standing there near dumbstruck by the others words Atobe's mouth nearly dropped but he didn't allow it as it was completely unbecoming of him. As soon as his initial shock passed the narcissist felt a shoot of anger fill him.

How could Tezuka say he was _imperfect_? That was impossible and it was down right insulting to the rival bucho.

With nothing more then that thought running through his mind he reached out grabbing the others shirt and pulled him closer smashing his lips against his.

Their lips connected for a few wonderful moments but Atobe pulled away just as suddenly and turned on his heel beginning to walk away leaving behind he was sure a shocked Tezuka.

Keeping his face completely blank the narcissist couldn't even fully believe what he had just done. All that he knew was he wanted to show Tezuka that he was wrong, he was perfect, and the only one that Tezuka should ever be with.

Atobe would show Tezuka that, show that he was perfect, prove that the ache inside of him was false, that the other couldn't possibly be right. If the other was right then Atobe...he didn't know anything anymore besides that he wanted Tezuka more then anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mm I completely murdered this pairing...but if anyone likes it then well it was worth it I suppose. Review and tell me what you think please and just maybe I might continue this. Everything depends on if I decide I actually like how this has turned out or not.


	2. Flawed

**Disclaimer:** If I owned PoT I wouldn't have to be writing this now would I?

**Flawed**

Atobe Keigo, a name that everyone in Tokyo knew as the narcissist of the prestigious school of Hyoutei Gakuen and the richest person in all of Tokyo if not Japan. Everyone knew him just by name, respected him, flocked to him, and gave him everything he wanted.

Yet the only person that wouldn't even with persuasion or persistence was Tezuka Kunimitsu. His obsession and the only person that Atobe could ever consider perfect enough for him to love.

Leaning back against the leather seats of his rather large limo the self proclaimed 'Ore-sama' ran a hand through his silver hair in his usual manner. A confident smirk upon his lips, that determined look in his eyes, and the somehow cocky manner in which he sat with one leg over the other made him look as normal as ever.

Holding a glass out in his hand he lifted it to his lips to drink from its contents closing his eyes briefly as he did so. Yes Tezuka was the only one perfect enough to fit his standards and the past few days had left him obsessed over the other. Something that wouldn't do for the great Atobe didn't 'obsess' over anyone, people obsessed over him.

Love was a previously unknown feeling in his life so therefore he had yet to learn how it worked, to learn that the feeling he felt every time he saw the other was normal. That the way he could only look at Tezuka when he was around, only think about him when his thoughts drifted, and how he could only even dream of him was a part of love.

But yet the previous day was still clear in his mind especially the words that he had never heard before escape from Tezuka's lips. Drinking deeply from his glass and lowering it a few moments later his lips turned downwards slightly in a small frown. Only the bucho of Seigaku had ever said anything remotely like that to him, not even his own teammates had ever dared say something like that.

Strangely enough Atobe only wanted Tezuka that much more as well as he wanted to prove him wrong. There was no way that he wasn't perfect, hell he was flawless! And yet obviously Tezuka didn't think so and the bucho of Hyoutei found himself affected by that.

Patiently waiting for the limo to arrive at his destination Atobe leaned his head back slightly as he twirled his wrist in order to swirl around the contents of his glass. Lost in his thoughts there was nothing at all that would distract him from them unless of course it was Tezuka himself.

To the narcissist nothing less then perfection or flawlessness could be found within him ranging from his looks, personality, to even his speech. Absolutely nothing could be average or even so-so of that he made sure. Most of which accounted to his possessions such as clothing, the limo he was in, and his expansive mansion. It showed and it showed clearly that Atobe would settle for nothing other then what he found to be of highest quality.

Adjusting himself slightly upon the seat he placed the glass lightly down upon the place it belonged while steadily moving his gaze towards the window. They were tinted to where you could only see through them from the inside, an attempt at keeping people from looking inside, so that he could look out at his own leisure.

Feeling confident in himself once more the same confident smirk found its way onto his lips while his thoughts drifted to Tezuka once more. If one would ask what he was thinking about he wouldn't hesitate to describe just exactly what he was thinking; anything and everything about Tezuka.

Obsession was beginning to seem like an inadequate word though Atobe could not help but love Tezuka, think about him, and devote his time to planning on how to win him over. There 

was no doubt in his mind that the was meant to be with Tezuka, that he _had_ to be with him, _would_ be with him.

Ore-sama wanted it and he would get it and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Waiting for a servant to open the door Atobe took the time to run his finger though his hair once more, straighten his clothing, and widen his confident smirk even more then it already was. Eyes alight with confidence he stepped out of his limo and onto the sidewalk in front of the bucho of Seigaku's home.

Waving the limo away as he walked up to the front door Atobe was focused completely on his objective; making Tezuka see that he belonged with Atobe. He was deadest on staying until the other saw that it was true and agreed with it. Of course there was no doubt in his mind right now that it was true.

Raising a hand to knock against the door he waited semi patiently for someone to answer preferably Tezuka so he could get straight to the point. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as he had the other day, wouldn't simply taste Tezuka's lips and walk away defeated. Determination and pride drove him this time.

The door opening only a few moments after he had knocked revealed the entire reason he was here. Upon seeing who it was that had knocked the stoic bucho of Seigaku simply stared at him as if Atobe was any commoner off the street.

Vaguely annoyed by this though he didn't show it, how unlike Atobe it would be if he had, he simply nodded his head before speaking. "Tezuka," he said simply in greeting.

Tezuka nodded his head very slightly in return before saying the others name in his own greeting. "Atobe."

A very poor start a conversation Atobe was sure but he was far from deterred by it. Beginning again he decided to yet again get straight to the point. "Ore-sama demands that you stop denying him and accept his offer." Locking his eyes with the rival bucho Atobe held his normal air of utter cockiness.

Not even arching a brow at his words Tezuka merely remained silent which Atobe took as a sign for him to continue. "Tezuka is the only one Ore-sama wants and he will not be denied. No one has ever refused him before and he is all the more determined to have Tezuka."

This time the narcissist received a reaction from the other in the form of the door slamming in his face. Standing there blinking a few moments Atobe barely stopped himself from gaping which someone as flawless as Atobe just did not do.

Forming his lips into a frown he once more raised his hand to knock and did so a total of ten times until he was sure that Tezuka would once more open the door. When he did Atobe saw his usual stoic almost blank face and felt a spark of annoyance flare within him. Here he was trying to show Tezuka that they needed to be together and Tezuka didn't care!

Completely forgetting his earlier resolve to not make a repeat of yesterday Atobe took a step towards the other consequently making it so that he was halfway inside the doorway. "Ore-sama finds this ridiculous, unbefitting of Tezuka, and displeasing. He did not come all this way to have a repeat of yesterday."

Hardly stopping to think before he spoke the bucho of Hyoutei didn't much care right now if he sounded less then his usual self. Tezuka needed to know that this was ridiculous and that he loved him, needed him.

With yet another completely rash move he pulled the other towards him by his shirt and yet again pressed his lips against the others. Tasting the unique taste that was Tezuka he took it a step farther then the last time by forcing his tongue past the others lips and into his mouth.

Not caring if Tezuka wanted this or not right now he simply took his moment of tasting the other more fully before he pulled away just as suddenly as the day before. Turning on his heel and beginning to walk away for the second time he left Tezuka without another word.

Pulling out his cellphone from within his pocket he dialed in Oshitari's number as the previous confident smirk died completely from his lips. Waiting for the tensai to answer Atobe wasted not a moment before ordering him to pick him up and accompany him to his mansion. If he could not yet have Tezuka then Oshitari would do.

* * *

Once more upon his bed Atobe was this time joined by the tensai of Hyoute, Oshitari Yuushi who he had all but demanded stay with him. After yet another failure in making Tezuka his, the bucho needed to satisfy himself or rather his pride. Only Tezuka had ever refused him and constantly at that leaving his ever high amount of pride in shambles.

Currently his lips were against the tensai's pressed fiercely against them in a raw emotionless kiss. Still he could taste Tezuka and without a second thought he was imagining that it was him he was still kissing, Oshitari was only a substitute. His hands ripping off Oshitari's shirt as his own was unbuttoned and thrown aside he deepened the kiss the two of them knowing this was of need only.

Roughly they kissed, Atobe giving up control as he would for Tezuka, and Atobe's tongue soon pressed past his lips to be met by Oshitari's. Hands roaming on each others skin the kiss paused only when Atobe chose to stop it.

Looking at Oshitari while still imagining him to be Tezuka, Atobe voiced the thoughts he had as he was rejected yet again by Tezuka. "Why won't Tezuka be with Ore-sama? He is completely flawless and yet Tezuka won't see the benefits of being with him."

His statement meant by a cold gaze from the tensai it wasn't long before he received an answer. "Because your just as flawed as everyone else Atobe."

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long time to actually update this fic as well as decide to continue it. I've found that I actually liked how the first chapter came out so obviously I've decided to continue it. Also I apologize for the rather crappy bit of smut and the ending of this chapter as my brain has seemingly died right now. Rest assured that in later chapter there will be better as well as longer smut in them.


	3. Obsessive

**Disclaimer: **...Really must I repeat myself?

**Obsessive**

The buchou of Hyoutei was once more sprawled about on his expansive bed a less then pleasant expression set upon his face. His appearance was nothing less then it ever was, meaning he looked prefect, but his cocky attitude seemed to be diminished. If there was anything to be said about Atobe at that moment it was that he was distinctly distressed.

Decked out in an Armani silk dress shirt and tight pants there was no question about his appearance if you neglected to look at his face. Eyes narrowed up at his ceiling as if it was the culprit of his displeasure the buchou gritted his teeth together. There was nothing he had done that day without a thought or image of a certain rival buchou entering his mind.

Love was beginning to become a complicated thing to the rich heir causing him much distress and a lowered concentration rate. This would simply not do for him but there wasn't any way to stop thinking about, or loving, Tezuka. Yet thankfully no one could see him in his room, for a lack of a better term, brooding over the issue.

Nothing in Atobe's mind could explain to him why Tezuka constantly rejected him when so many others would be at his side in less then a second. He had money, influence, skills beyond compare, intelligence, looks, and everything he thought one could ever ask for. So why didn't Tezuka see any of that? It made no sense, none at all.

Lifting a hand to run through his silver locks in his usual way the narcissist continued glaring up at his ceiling a frown upon his lips. Two days in a row now he had kissed his love and both those times he was sure that Tezuka hadn't the slightest desire to be kissed. Hell he still hadn't a clue why he had done it so impulsively in the first place. All he knew was that he wanted to taste Tezuka again.

Realizing that yet again Tezuka was the only thing on his mind Atobe nearly bit his lip in frustration but refrained from doing so only as to not blemish his lip. Letting his hand fall back down onto the sheets he closed his eyes in hopes that it would clear his mind. It wasn't that he wanted to get rid of Tezuka from his mind completely but that he needed to think about something else if only for a few moments.

It was overwhelming so to speak when all his thoughts revolved around where Tezuka, someone who he couldn't seem to have. Almost agonizing how his desire for the other raged inside of him only for the knowledge that he was continuously denied to pry at him. But no matter how he tired nothing was able to distract him from Tezuka, from his desire, from his rejection. And that simply wouldn't do well for the narcissist at all.

Something had to be done to distract Atobe and he could think of nothing other then the blue haired tensai as a way to relieve himself. Mukahi would just have to deal without having his partner by his side for an hour or two. Ore-sama's needs always came first and if Oshitari could distract him from his love then Oshitari would do so.

So was the power of Atobe Keigo.

* * *

Another seeming repeat of another day was occurring as Oshitari was once more in Atobe's bedroom. The only difference being that the two were sitting on two of the couches in the room, Atobe looking off into nowhere, and Oshitari staring calmly at his buchou. What was going to happen was rather obvious to both parties and the tensai had no misconceptions about why Atobe had called him their, if he did then he wasn't a tensai.

Lounging in a seemingly relaxed way upon one of the rather expensive couches the narcissist hardly even realized that Oshitari was staring his way. He was concentrating on just how he could get Tezuka to see just how much the two of them belonged together and spared none of that concentration upon his teammate. Rather rude but that was Atobe Keigo to a point.

"Atobe" called the tensai who had raised a hand to adjust his glasses. Why he even wore then was beyond Atobe's concern for he knew that they were only for show. But Tezuka wore glasses as well so he wouldn't let Oshitari get rid of his own if only to serve as a reminder towards the rival buchou.

Taking his time in shifting his light orbs towards the tensai he parted his lips to speak looking the epitome of self importance. "Aah?" He drawled out obviously questioning why the tensai had addressed him.

Unaffected by his buchou's lack of interest in him, that was how it always was, Oshitari merely took his time smoothing out the fabric of his pants before speaking once more. "I'm assuming you called me over here for more then just sitting on your couch and watching you stare at nothing." A slightly bold answer but it was coming from Oshitari so it was unsurprising.

Assuming that was all the tensai wanted Atobe moved his gaze away from him and waved his hand dismissively. "You're here because Ore-sama wishes you to be." A simple reply that suited Atobe nicely. One that would make you doubt that within his mind he could think of nothing but Tezuka eve with Oshitari only feet away from him.

Becoming slightly annoyed though remaining unaffected by it the tensai of Hyoutei leaned back slightly while moving his arms to rest upon the back of the couch. Taking the answer for what it was he let the matter drop for which Atobe wasn't sure that he was thankful for or not.

Despite the fact that he had demanded that Oshitari come to his mansion to distract him from Tezuka he had yet to put that plan into action. Atobe Keigo was obsessing that much was clear to anyone who knew him remotely well.

With all the suddenness of a predator attacking its prey Atobe moved from his couch to the one his blue haired teammate was on. Not bothering to utter even a word he pressed his lips against the tensai's in a way that could never be described as sweet.

Responding to the kiss by shifting his position and pressing into the buchou's lips, Oshitari wasn't the least bit surprised by the others sudden actions. In fact he closed his eyes and moved a hand to rest upon the others chest, undoing the buttons as it traveled downward.

Unaware anymore of thoughts of Tezuka the narcissist was pleased by this and proceeded to make this kiss rougher with a hidden need. This was exactly what he had aimed for in the first place, using the tensai to erase Tezuka from his mind for as long as they used each other for their own needs. He wasn't even sure what Oshitari was getting out of this but neither did he care or bother to waste his time in finding out.

Soon his shirt was undone and thrown aside and Atobe returned the favor by more or less ripping Oshitari's shirt off. Pressing his lips almost roughly against his once more his tongue slipped through easily into the others moist cavern. Their tongues met and swirled about together both of them tasting each other without pausing to take it in.

Hands roaming each others bodies the two Hyoutei players were aware of nothing but getting what they wanted. Exactly how it was meant to be between them, a beneficial yet meaningless mutual agreement in order to satisfy their selfish desires. A prefect example of how utterly human the two could be when all illusions were cast aside.

* * *

Yet another familiar scene was occurring for Atobe with the exception of a key detail, the fact that he was actually walking. The buchou hadn't bothered in calling his limo to drive him to his destination as he figured a walk might do him some good. Once again the narcissist was headed for Tezuka's home in order to try his hand at convincing him to be with him. And this time he was more then resolved to not screw it up as badly as had the last few times.

His plan was a simple one; explain to Tezuka the reasons he should be with him and convey his love for him. Though he was _not_ going to loose his self control this time and end up in a lip lock that was only one-sided. Oshitari had taken care of his desire for now and he was confident in his self restraint.

No possible problems could occur to the buchou and he passed the time required to walk to Tezuka's by continually working on his plan to make it perfect. This time he wasn't going to settle for rejection no matter how long he had to remain at Tezuka's less then worthy residence. If there was anything he was sure of it was that the second Tezuka became his that he would demand he lived with Atobe in his mansion.

If it wasn't good enough for Atobe then it wasn't good enough for Tezuka either.

Earlier brooding looks long gone from his features instead the rich heir had his ever determined and at the same time cocky smirk upon his lips. Perhaps if Tezuka took the time to notice his desirable appearance he would be more likely to agree with Atobe. In fact he had taken great care his appearance before setting out determinedly for Tezuka's home.

Upon finally reaching it and walking up to the door in a way eerily similar to yesterday he raised his hand to knock. Lowering his hand back down he smoothed out a wrinkle that dared to appear on his shirt before reinforcing his smirk as he waited for Tezuka to answer the door.

Only a moment or so passed before the door was opened to reveal the stoic rival buchou who blinked upon seeing who was upon his doorstep. Making a gesture to close the door Atobe moved his foot in the way and uninvited slipped inside the house ignoring the slight glare from the other.

Standing their calmly inside the house he hadn't been invited into Atobe locked his light hues on Tezuka becoming instantly entranced and reminded of his love for the other that bordered on obsession. "Ore-sama has come here to-"

Before he could finish his statement he was interrupted by the rival buchou. "_I_, use I Atobe," was all Tezuka said while crossing his arms and regarding Atobe with a cool expression.

Faintly annoyed at both being interrupted and corrected Atobe ignored this continuing on as if nothing had happened. "Tell Tezuka why he should be with him," finishing his previous sentence with a twitch of his lips in a grin he held onto his air of utter cockiness barely aware of the other sighing.

"Atobe," Tezuka uttered his name in the ever commanding voice of his as his features locked into their usual way.

"Aah Tezuka?" Arching a brow questioningly the narcissist almost found himself hoping that Tezuka was going to agree to be with him before he had even explained his reasons.

Not changing his expression one bit Tezuka gestured towards the door pointedly. "Leave Atobe, unless you having more pressing matters to discuss with me."

Shocked at the words Atobe nearly gaped just like the day before but was able to stop himself in time before that actually happened. He would not allow himself to loose face in front of Tezuka, not now, not like the last time. Stubbornly he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly while giving an indignant look.

"This matter _is_ pressing to Ore-sama Tezuka. Whatever is that your doing can wait until Ore-sama is through with what he came here to do." Probably a less then smart thing to say Atobe could care less as his annoyance that Tezuka deemed this issue unimportant took over.

Seeing that the other was about to part his lips and respond Atobe stopped him by continuing. "This matter has been put off long enough and Ore-sama tires of it. Tezuka will see this point of view and I will not leave until he does," proclaimed the narcissist not caring if his words were met by a less then happy reaction.

* * *

Here is the promised update, a little late, but at least it's finished. Sorry if more smut between Atobe and Oshitari was anticipated but there will still be more of it later. Next chapter will have more Tezuka and Atobe in it and I will be moving that paring along a bit ore.

Speaking of which I am debating on writing a side fic where Oshitari and Atobe end up together, a one-shot maybe. If anyone would like me to do so please speak up. As always reviews are loved


	4. Jealous

**Disclaimer:** D: I don't own this

**Jealous**

The self proclaimed Ore-sama waited for the rival buchou and the person he loved, Tezuka Kunimitsu, to acknowledge his previous statement. He was completely serious and his word was final; he would not leave until Tezuka saw things his way and that was that. Unsurprisingly Tezuka locked his eyes on Atobe clearly annoyed but he didn't make any more moves to ask him to leave which Atobe took as a good sign.

Taking a moment to let his small victory sink in he stared back at Tezuka taking in all of the other that he could with his eyes. One thing that almost fascinated him was how just with his eyes and subtle body movements Tezuka could convey what he thought. Obviously a man of few words the rival buchou made up for it in his expressive eyes that weren't hid at all behind his glasses. In fact Atobe found the glasses to completely Tezuka's image.

Purposely waiting another moment or two Atobe lifted his lips back into a small grin before getting back to the issue at hand. "Ore-sama is tired of 'beating around the bush' and will show Tezuka what he has been saying for days." A simple concise statement followed by the narcissist taking a step closer to the other.

After a short pause for effect he continued, "Tezuka belongs with Ore-sama." There, the very heart of the matter and exactly what Atobe thought to the core. Tezuka belonged with no one else, no one besides him was good enough for the other, and he would have him. His lips rose even further to bring his grin that ever familiar cocky look.

Only slightly discouraged when Tezuka reacted simply by blinking his facial expressions as unchanging as ever he withheld a sigh. Atobe didn't sigh. Besides there was nothing to be accomplished if the rival buchou was easy to obtain as that would somehow lower part of his appeal to him. Seigaku's buchou was something unattainable even to the rich heir who could have everything he possible wanted. But he was going to have Tezuka there was no question about it for him.

Standing there only a few steps away from Tezuka made Atobe want to once more taste the others lips despite taking out his desire on Oshitari. Though he would not make the mistake again of claiming the others lips unless he showed that he wanted it. He would be damn sure that their next kiss wasn't going to be one-sided.

"I'll make some tea," Tezuka stated breaking Atobe from his thoughts. Without another word the brown haired male walked out of the room and into another closely followed by Atobe.

Now in the kitchen Seigaku's buchou set about putting a pot of water to boil while the narcissist glanced around the room with something akin to disdain. The room was decidedly plain and in Atobe's opinion utterly unfit for Tezuka to even walk into. Yes, the second the other was his he would show him what a real house was like. A simply commoners' home wouldn't do.

Having walked around the kitchen in his inspection of it the narcissist ended up on the opposite side of it as Tezuka. Once again taking the opportunity to watch Tezuka he leaned against one of the counters his light eyes locked on the others frame. When he wasn't looking at you the rival buchou still radiated as much of his allure as when he did in Atobe's opinion.

Tezuka focused almost completely on what he was doing his eyes as guarded but beautiful as ever as his glasses framed them nicely. His movements were all thought out before hand in that meticulous way of his that Atobe usually only noticed when he was playing tennis. All of this and more didn't escape Hyoutei's buchou's gaze and he only stopped his stare when Tezuka turned back to him.

Thinking that perhaps it was a good time to start in on making Tezuka see that they belonged together he parted his lips to speak. "Tezuka," he began simply as he thought out his words carefully.

Atobe wanted to be sure that he said nothing that would further hinder his process of swaying the other, this time he would stop and think first.

About to speak again the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted him before he could even say a word. Immediately his grin faded completely and he turned his head in the direction of the offending sound while Tezuka turned away from him making his way to the door.

Following closely behind once more he found himself nearly frowning as he wondered who else would be visiting the rival buchou. Whoever it was he intended to make sure they leave immediately and stop their intrusion on his time with Tezuka.

Yet when the slightly taller male opened the door the person revealed to be there made a jolt of anger run through the rich heir. Standing on Tezuka's doorstep was none other then the tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke. The only one of the others team that he couldn't stand being around Tezuka as he knew that Fuji wanted Tezuka just like Atobe did. It helped none that the other was completely unaware of Fuji's attraction towards him and that Fuji knew Atobe wanted Tezuka as well.

Tilting his head slightly to the side the tensai was smiling brightly as he always was with his eyes tightly shut as he regarded the two in the doorway. Wanting to wipe that damn fake smile off Fuji's lips the feeling only increased as he spoke. "Saa Tezuka, I wasn't aware that you had company," the tensai stated in what Atobe saw as an annoyingly sweet voice.

Those were two words that nicely described the tensai in his opinion; fake and annoying. Oshitari was a far better tensai in his opinion anyways.

Looking between both Atobe and Fuji Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment seemingly sighing under his breath before opening the door wider to grant Fuji entrance. Obviously Tezuka knew that with both Atobe and Fuji inside his home it would be like something akin to a war zone. Which in all manner of speaking was something that Seigaku's buchou did not need at the moment.

Grudgingly taking a step back so Fuji would have more room to stand the narcissist used a great margin of his self control not to scowl. Though he did allow a small hint of a frown to grace his lips which he directed fully in the tensai's direction who only smiled wider.

Silence stretched between the tree males for a moment leaving them all to their own thoughts. Atobe was focusing on the question of why Fuji was there in the first place as he could think of no reason besides tennis for him to be there. That and how to get rid of the tensai without ruining his plan to make Tezuka see that he was right. There was no doubt that Fuji would clearly ruin any plan that Atobe may have while he was here and Tezuka would be oblivious as always to anything that had to deal with him that didn't deal with tennis.

Making there way back into the kitchen just in time to hear the waters high pitch that showed it was boiling the tree ended up on different sides of the room. Tezuka began making the tea while Fuji and Atobe regarded each other in a seemingly sweet way while in fact they both had murderous thoughts for the other. But when they were handed a cup from Tezuka they shifted their eyes to him once more.

As they all sipped from their tea a silence once more fell over them which Atobe only slightly minded. So long as Fuji didn't begin conversing with Tezuka and effectively shut him out then silence was fine. Although to his sheer annoyance it was the tensai himself who broke the silence.

"You're the last person I expected to see here Atobe." Lifting his lips into a grin the tensai's tone was light and airy completely unlike how the narcissist thought of him. "Would have thought you'd be busy elsewhere."

Keeping in any gestures that were unbefitting of him Atobe merely glanced at Fuji before his eyes flickered to Tezuka. "What could possibly be more worth Ore-sama's time?" Asking the semi-rhetorical question in a bored manner Hyoutei's buchou decided to play the game he knew the tensai was concocting. Of course he would be the victor of the only prize the two of them would compete for, Tezuka himself.

Shrugging his shoulders lightly the tensai seemed to pause as he thought up a reply. "Hmm I don't know. Perhaps Oshitari?" Asking with a knowing smile the tensai's grin was far too sweet for Atobe's liking and he knew that Fuji knew more then he should about Oshitari and him. So the tensai had begun the war by showing a possible weapon so to speak of his. Fine then Atobe would show the other that he would not loose.

"Oshitari isn't any more worthy of Ore-sama's time then the rest of his teammates are." Setting his half full cup down on the counter lightly Atobe thought his words through carefully as he took a step closer in Fuji and Tezuka's direction. "Ore-sama finds that Tezuka is far more worth of his time as Tezuka is his rival."

Fully ignoring the two Tezuka continued calmly drinking his tea focusing his eyes elsewhere as well. Obviously he preferred to let the two have their 'war' so long as he wasn't dragged into it besides with his name.

Arching a brow lightly Fuji set down his cup as well and took a step closer to Atobe before he spoke again as sweetly as before. "How sad then that his arm is in little condition to play up to your standards then Atobe." An obvious mention of the match between the rival buchou's when Tezuka had done further damage to his elbow. Sweeping a lock of his brown hair behind his ear the tensai's eyes had at last opened to stare into Atobe's.

Nearly flinching as he remembered the match the narcissist found himself unable to shake off the regret that he felt. Narrowing his eyes slightly Atobe closed in on the remaining distance between the two his eyes having lost some of his earlier annoyance.

"Ore-sama finds that Tezuka is in more then good enough condition for what he wants. For a tensai Ore-sama thought you should have noticed that."

Despite his words the rich heir knew that he was beginning to loose the battle and in terms of weapons in the form of words he was lacking material. There was no denying that Fuji knew far more about his buchou then Atobe could ever hope to at the moment. In terms of insults he had already lost.

Unwilling to admit defeat Atobe decided on another means of winning this war with the tensai. No way in hell would he loose so easily especially to the a rival in regards to Tezuka. "How about a match tomorrow to test our skills? Ore-sama would like to see just how great of a tensai you are in comparison to Oshitari."

Closing his eyes once more said tensai smoothed his features into a small pleasant smile and nodded. "Of course I accept. Street courts at 10?" Agreeing to the challenge and underlying wager Fuji appeared pleased, not in the least worried.

"10 it is Fuji," the narcissist agreed on while ignoring how pleased Fuji was. He would win their match tomorrow and come out the victor in their little war there would be no alternative.

Now that the terms were agreed upon the tensai turned to Tezuka. "It seems I now have some practice to do Tezuka, I apologize but I'll have to cut my visit short. See you tomorrow Tezuka, Atobe." With those parting words Fuji left leaving the two alone just like how Atobe wanted yet it was tainted by how Fuji seemed to leave behind an impression of his presence.

Once more shifting his light hues to rest on the reason for his visit, Atobe was now unsure of what else to say. Earlier he had a perfect plan laid out in his mind but the tensai had completely shot that to pieces leaving him with no idea of what to do.

"Ore-sama...," he started but stopped not knowing how to finish his own sentence. Now his mind was preoccupied by thoughts of how he would win his match with Fuji instead of how to sway Tezuka to his way of thinking. Damn that tensai.

Yet before Atobe could complete his sentence Tezuka finally spoke up as he placed his own cup on the counter. "My family will be home soon," the brown haired male state simply in what Atobe took to mean that he needed to leave.

Pausing only to frown for a moment he caught himself almost sighing for the second time that day. "Ore-sama will expect Tezuka to see his match with Fuji tomorrow," Atobe said seriously before he left the rival buchou's home plans of practicing set in his mind.

* * *

Finally here is the promised update. Once again I apologize for taking so long but finals are coming up for me and I've been distracted by a number of things. At any rate I will do my best to update my fics as timely as possible but please don't forget to review. Reviews make me write faster :D

As for the next chapter expect a match between Atobe and Fuji


End file.
